


I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified

by theartofdreaming



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofdreaming/pseuds/theartofdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt. Takes place during 2x19 'Back To Normal' - Barry and friends are about to set out for Central City Amusement Park to confront Griffin Grey. Iris has a sudden revelation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified

**Author's Note:**

> First, I had a hard time with this prompt... and then I got emotionally sucked in and this happened...

“All right. Hopefully, one gimme punch is all I need.”

Barry began taking the upgraded Flash suit off the dummy to get ready for 'superhero time', while Jesse and Cisco quickly left the den to pick up the necessary equipment from Cisco's work shop and get the stuff into the S.T.A.R. Labs van.

Iris knew that she should be lending those two a hand so they would be done quicker, but all that talk about punching bags and piñatas made her linger a little longer at Barry's side. She watched him peel the mask off the display dummy, his shoulders squared and jaw set, determined to get back into the suit to face yet another meta-human – even though he currently had no powers of his own.

And Iris had wholeheartedly meant what she had said to Barry earlier – that he had always been a hero, no matter what, had never shied away from danger when people needed help – but his speed was gone and Griffin Grey's powers were still there and dangerous and real. She felt fear bubbling up inside of her, choking her.

Just then Barry turned around, the pieces of his suit gathered in his arms so he could get dressed, turn into the hero the people of this city loved (when in reality, the 'ordinary' forensic scientist right in front of her was the person they should be cheering on; even more so than the red-clad superhero), noticing the distressed look on her face: “Iris? What's wrong?”

He was about to face a guy who could bend steel like it was rubber and looked more concerned about _**her**_. Iris's heart swelled, and with a sudden clarity she knew what it was that had her in this agitated state: ' _ **I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified. Terrified of losing you**_.' She wanted to tell him but the words were too novel, too hard to say just yet.

“Just... be careful, okay?” She said instead, voice trembling slightly.

The expression on Barry's face softened, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth: “Of course. I've got you, Cisco, Jesse and Joe to look out for me – I'm in good hands.”

**Fin.**

 


End file.
